Leap Day
by FranDS44444
Summary: What are the odds of finding your soul mate on Leap Day? For Chad, it's just impossible and dumb. Is it really?  A Channy Story. R&R


**Not my best work but I had to do something for this day! It only happens once every 4 years! So, Happy Leap Day! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Swac**

* * *

><p><strong>Leap Day<strong>

"Good morning sleepy head!" A high pitched voice said.

Chad just groaned and rubbed his eyes. How could have continued sleeping with his cousin in the kitchen? She was too noisy.

"Good morning Jo" He yawned. "And I don't have a bed hair"

Jo laughed. He would always add that if she said sleepy head.

Jo was his cousin and they didn't look anything alike except for the blue eyes. She was a brunette and had a natural tanned skin, also she was really short. She was about 5 foot tall. Many family members had nicknamed her as the 'Dwarf' because she was short and very hyper.

Jo turned around, placing a cereal bowl on Chad's place.

"Here you go!"

Chad scratched his head. He couldn't wake up just yet. His eyes were dropping and the pajamas he was wearing were too comfortable, lulling him back to sleep.

"Wake up!" He felt a slap on his head.

He jolted awake "What was that for?" He groaned, rubbing now a sore spot.

Jo smiled and sat on the seat across "You must stay awake, today is a big, big day"

Chad frowned "Did you drink those energy drinks again?" God, when Jo drank those, she was ten times worse.

She laughed "No silly, I'm just very happy!"

Chad took a spoonful of his cereal. God, why did he have to have such a hyper cousin? He loved her to death but sometimes he just wanted her to shut the hell up.

"Why did you say today is a big day?"

Jo smiled at his question. She had been waiting for this.

"Well, today is February 29th! Is a Leap Year and it happens once every four years. This means that you might find your soul mate" She whispered.

Chad looked at her with an incredulous look.

"Are you serious?" He drawled, some milk sliding down his chin.

Jo nodded, grabbing a napkin to wipe Chad's chin. She smiled at what she was doing. Chad was like her baby brother. She was 6 years older than him and had always looked after Chad when his parents wouldn't. They were inseparable even if they were opposites.

"Of course I do, there is something magical about this day" She sighed dreamily, her eyes resting on the window.

Chad snorted "Is just an ordinary day Jo. There is nothing magical about it"

She frowned, slightly offended "Of course there is. Is just… different" She trailed off.

Chad gulped another spoonful "And what makes you believe that I will find my soul mate uh?" That was a joke. Finding his soul mate just because it was a 'special' day sounded ridiculous.

Jo gasped and leaned back on her seat "Don't tell me you have forgotten" She gasped but her suspicions were confirmed when Chad gave her a lost look. "Don't you remember that four years ago, exactly on this date I gave you the special dollar?"

Chad frowned trying to remember. Then it came to him. _That_ dollar

* * *

><p><em><span>February 29<span>__th__, 2008_

"_And how exactly is this dollar going to help me find my soul mate?" Chad snickered "Besides, I'm only fourteen; I don't care about soul mates"_

_Jo rolled her eyes and grabbed the dollar bill from his hands "You won't care right now, but trust me, you might care in four years"_

"_I highly doubt so" He looked at his cousin. He was finally taller than her! Well, she was short anyway even though she was 20 years old._

"_Just give me a chance will you?" She said exasperated._

_Chad shrugged. "Fine"_

_She took a deep breath "The tradition says that if you write on a dollar bill or paper money, a symbol that identifies you and you receive it back the next leap year, you will find your soul mate. Actually, the person that gives the dollar back to you is your soul mate"_

_Chad narrowed his eyes "Pretending that the chances of finding the dollar aren't slim, what if a guy gives it back to me?" He shuddered._

_Jo laughed "It won't happen. It will be your true love that will give it to you"_

"_Alright. So all I have to do is write a symbol that identifies me on a dollar bill, spend it today in something and then expect to find it again the next leap year?" _

_Jo nodded, gripping a marker "Pretty much"_

_Chad ran a hand through his perfect blonde hair "I still think is stupid but I'll do it"_

_Jo shrieked and hugged him enthusiastically "Great! Now, grab this" She shoved a marker in his hands "And this" She gave him a one dollar bill._

_Chad took a deep breath. Why was he doing this? He didn't believe it. He didn't need a stupid dollar bill to help him find a soul mate. With his amazing looks and awesome personality he could get any girl he wanted any time. _

_He gripped the marker and wrote what came to his mind. After 5 seconds he gave it back to Jo._

"_Seriously? CDC?" _

_Chad smirked "Of course"_

_She sighed and gave the dollar back to him "Fine, now spend it" _

_And that was what he did._

* * *

><p><span>Present<span>

Chad had never been one for superstitions, traditions or anything of that sort. He just didn't believe in magic, true love or just luck. No. He didn't believe in anything of what he called 'a bunch of crap'.

He considered himself to be a realistic man. 'Come on, the world is a though place. You aren't going to believe in fairy tales, are you?' He always said.

However, many of his friends and family always tried to get him into believing, especially Jo. She had those dream catchers in her room, wore rings for good luck and even certain clothes for the good energy to flow. Chad thought it was ridiculous but it didn't really bother him as long as he had nothing to do with it.

This morning after he remembered about that dollar issue, he had spent a big amount of time talking to Jo about the nonsense of it.

Chad just leaned back on his chair and took a sip of his coffee. The day was cold and the cafeteria was crowded. There was nowhere to sit and the line of clients to order was endless.

"Excuse me, is this seat available?" A voice asked.

Chad looked up and saw a girl about his age with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Is just that all the places are occupied and you seemed lonely" She stood behind the chair.

He smiled "No it isn't, take a seat" He gestured her to sit. Good, now he wouldn't be bored.

The girl nodded and gave him a huge smile. She sat down and took a sip of her own coffee.

"Thank you! I'm Sonny Munroe by the way" She stretched her arm to shake hands.

Chad smirked and shook her hand. It was so tiny compared to his but warmer.

"Chad Dylan Cooper" He leaned closer and gave her one of his best smiles. "So… do you come here often?" He asked casually to make a conversation. He tried to stay cool and apply his charm on her. Well, he didn't need to try, it just came naturally.

Sonny laughed and gripped her cup with both hands. The place was cold and the only source of heat was the coffee cup. "Sometimes, only during cold days"

Chad pressed his lips in a tight line "Sounds interesting"

"I know right?" She said sarcastically.

Chad chuckled "I'm interesting too" He smirked and gestured at himself.

Sonny raised an eyebrow "Really? Surprise me"

Chad loved that people ask him for his virtues. He had many. "Well" He leaned closer "I'm good looking, charming, well educated and… I don't like to brag… but I'm an excellent singer"

"I'll have to take your word on it. I'm a good singer too, not professional but is one of my favorite hobbies" She took another sip of her coffee.

"Really?" Chad asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Really"

"Good"

"Good" She giggled.

The place was still crowded and they could hear the loud voices of many people talking.

"So, what are you doing here all alone?" She asked him.

"I just felt like coffee and since it's a cold day, even more. Besides, I lighten the place with my presence. What about you?"

Sonny shrugged "Just some time to myself I guess"

Chad pointed to the people "Well, with all these people, I don't think you are having some time to yourself"

Sonny laughed, her cheeks reddening "I guess not, actually, I came here with a purpose"

He took another sip of his hot delicious coffee "Do tell"

"Well" She blushed "It might sound stupid… I am just doing what some friends told me to" Chad just stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Her nose scrunched and her brown hair fell nicely. She was too cute. "They have this myth that in a Leap Year, on the 29th I must write on a dollar bill a symbol that identifies me and spend it and if I receive it back the next leap year, it means I have found my soul mate. So I came here to spend the dollar somehow"

Chad's eyes widened "Really?" He tried to sound surprised.

Sonny smiled "Yeah! And the person who gives the dollar bill back to you is your soul mate, can you believe it? It would be so cool if this myth was real"

Chad narrowed his eyes "You don't believe in it?"

Sonny sighed "I want to but is difficult"

"I know what you mean"

She glanced at the wall clock "Well, I have to go now" She stood up slowly. "It was nice to meet you" She smiled.

Chad stood up as well "Nice to meet you too Sonny" He gave her his charming smile.

Sonny blushed "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure" He said.

Sonny opened her purse and took a folded dollar bill out of it "Could you give this to the waitress as a tip? I would do it myself but I really need to get going, I have a plane to catch"

"You are travelling?"

Sonny smiled sadly. "Yeah, I don't know how long I'll stay there. I'm going to miss this city though" She grabbed his hand and thrust the dollar bill in it "I have to go now, nice to meet you!"

Chad waved as her figure retreated and then looked at the dollar.

He slowly unfolded it and his eyes widened when he found something incredible at the top left corner.

_CDC_

He quickly looked up to find her in the crowd but she was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Should I do it a multi-chapter? Btw, sorry for some ooc-ness.<br>**

**Review! :)**


End file.
